The Wolf & The Dragon
by CoutureWriting
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen is the ward of Lord and Lady Stark. When Jon leaves for the wall and the only father figure she's ever known leaves Winterfell, she's left to Theon Greyjoy's advances and Lady Stark's grief. She turns to the only person she has left; Robb Stark. Will she be Queen in the North one day?
1. Winterfell's Dragon

**Just an idea I've been playing around with for a while. I was only recently introduced to the idea of Dany x Jon the other day, but I'm a Jon x Ygritte shipper to the end. Then I thought of the oldest Stark son. I just think Dany and Robb are perfect for each other. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Basically the background is that Catelyn convinced Ned to take Dany in as their ward when Viserys was killed in the fighting and Dany's mother died after giving birth to her. Robert, obviously, opposed this idea.**

**Please review, it takes two seconds and I'll know if there's any point in continuing this!**

**xx**

* * *

"Daenerys Stormborn, remember who you are," Dany murmured to herself as she faced her opponent.

Jon Snow grinned at her as he tossed his wooden sparring sword from one hand and caught it with the other. Dany felt the heat of indignation rise in her chest and she took a threatening step forward.

"I can take you now, Dany," Jon growled playfully.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That's what you said last time."

Arya laughed from where she sat outside the sparring ring. Robb, Theon and Bran joined in. Dany sent them a striking smile, pleased with herself. Jon took his opportunity.

He thrust his sword towards her but she dodged it easily and retaliated with a quick, hard strike to his back. Her laughs were high and good-spirited. She and Jon were very evenly matched.

"Oh, look," Dany laughed. "Your Lord father is come to watch."

Jon glanced up to where Lord Ned Stark was watching them both with amusement. "Aren't you and Arya supposed to be embroidering with Sansa?" he asked good-naturedly.

"And what good is embroidery in a fight, my Lord?" Dany called back light-heartedly with a bow.

In an instant, Jon had her knocked to the dirt and held his wooden sword to her throat. "You're dead," he told her.

Fighting to regain her breath, Dany nodded in acknowledgement as Jon offered his hand to pull her to her feet.

Dany grabbed the hand and tore him from where he stood, and then straddled him to the ground, her knee and her foot keeping his hands pinned to the dirt. She pressed the wooden blade to his throat and grinned widely at him.

Arya cheered and jumped to her feet, calling Dany's name in reverence.

"Beat by a girl again, Jon Snow," she said playfully. She kissed his forehead once and leapt to her feet and moved far enough away that he would be unable to retaliate. She bowed mockingly at him.

As he got to his feet, Jon brushed the dirt off his furs and glared at her. He would not have been so irritable if his father hadn't been watching.

Arya shamelessly championed Dany as she ducked into the ring.

Lord Stark laughed heartily and congratulated his young ward. Dany and Jon smiled too until Lady Catelyn appeared beside her husband.

"I thought I told you all to clean yourselves up for the King's arrival," she snapped irritably, worry lines creasing her handsome face.

Arya groaned but Robb backed her up quietly with a quiet word to Theon and Jon.

"Come on," said Dany, grabbing Arya and pulling her into a one-armed hug to ruffle her hair.

Daenerys pulled Ned Stark's reluctant daughter inside and up to the chambers that they shared with her sister Sansa. There they found Septa Mordane already styling Sansa's beautiful auburn hair.

"You're both so _dirty_," she said, rolling her eyes.

Daenerys curtsied mockingly and then looked to the Septa for direction. She motioned to the enormous bath in the corner of the room that was steaming. It looked positively inviting. Dany dragged Arya over and undressed herself quickly and spied Sansa gazing at her woman's body enviously before she climbed in. Arya followed suit, and Dany set about washing the girl's hair with their scented soap.

When she emerged, Dany tossed her silver-blonde hair out of her face and pulled on a robe.

"I've laid you both out something to wear," said the Septa. Daenerys found a grey and bronze dress and set about dressing herself. As the Septa finished with Sansa's hair, Dany sat before her to have her own hair styled.

"You're trembling, girl," said the Septa, spying Dany's shaking hands.

"The King…" she murmured.

"The King will not harm you while Lord Stark has anything to say about it," said the Septa firmly. "You have been raised as a ward of the Starks and you are still a girl. Both Lord and Lady Stark love you as one of her own daughters."

Dany considered the Septa's words. Usually both she and Arya dismissed her as a wizened old bat, but tonight she spoke the truth. Surely King Robert Baratheon would not touch her… but surely he would still be angry at the death of his betrothed, Ned's sister Lyanna, at the hands of Daenerys' own father, the Mad King Aerys.

"Calm yourself, sweet girl," the Septa assured her, brushing out her silver-blonde hair until it shone. Jon often told her that it was the only bright thing in Winterfell.

She styled Dany's hair simply, braided away from her face and left loose down her back.

When it was Arya's turn, they discovered that she had disappeared. The Septa was exasperated and worried, but she finally dismissed the younger Stark daughter and motioned for Sansa and Dany to put on their furs and to follow her to the courtyard.

The household of Winterfell was lined up to meet the King. Although Dany searched for her as she arrived with the Septa, she could not locate her. She took her place behind the Stark family with Theon and Jon.

Suddenly Arya came upon them, wearing an iron helmet, which Lord Stark quickly removed. She managed to squeeze herself between Bran and Sansa.

Dany watched sharply as they rode in. The oldest prince first with his dog, followed by the carriage that held the Queen and her children, followed by King Robert himself. At the sight of him, Dany couldn't help but take an involuntary step backwards, but Jon steadied her and pulled her forward.

"Do not forget that you are a Targaryen princess," he whispered to her, so deathly quiet that she could barely make out his words. "Do not let that fat old man frighten you."

Dany shivered. Jon could very well get himself arrested for talk like that.

Everybody knelt to the king, and Dany followed suit, bowing her head low in the hope that he wouldn't notice her. She cursed her hair.

King Robert dismounted and approached Lord Stark. There was a terse silence before Ned rose and the rest of Winterfell followed him. Dany kept her eyes to the ground.

"Your grace," Ned acknowledged him.

"You've got fat," the King challenged. Silence.

And then both men laughed and embraced. Dany felt the tight feeling in her chest relax a little and she allowed herself to take a breath.

"Cat!" the King called approvingly, embracing Lady Stark, too.

"Your grace," she murmured.

He ruffled Rickon's mop of hair and then moved back to Ned.

"Nine years," he said gruffly. "Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you, your grace," Ned replied modestly.

Dany glanced over interestedly as the Queen's ladies emerged and assembled themselves, and then the Queen herself surfaced. She was every bit as beautiful as Dany had been told. Tall, statuesque and beautiful, but no light or warmth reached her eyes. She looked unimpressed.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya enquired of her sister.

"Will you shut up?" Sansa demanded.

"Who have we here?" the King demanded, moving down to Robb. "You must be Robb." They shook hands briefly.

"Aye, you're a pretty one," he shot at Sansa, moving along.

"And your name is?" he demanded of Arya, and she replied quickly.

"Oh, show us your muscles!" he said to Bran, and laughed as he did. "You'll be a soldier!"

"That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother," Arya spoke again to Sansa.

"Will you please shut up?" Sansa muttered.

The Queen, too, came forward now and offered her hand to Lord Stark, who kissed it promptly. "My Queen."

"My Queen," Lady Stark murmured, following suit.

And finally, the King's eyes fell on Daenerys. She felt her cheeks redden and she looked away hurriedly.

"And who's this, then?" he demanded, although he knew very well. "Come forward, girl, let me see your face."

Jon squeezed her arm tightly in reassurance as Dany moved forward and emerged between Robb and Sansa.

"Your grace…" Ned began.

"I only want a look at the girl, Ned," said the King roughly. Dany stood before him, her legs feeling as though they might give way at any minute.

"And who are you, girl?" he demanded, his breath in her face.

Her heart beat in her throat as she mustered the courage to respond. "Daenerys Targaryen, your grace," she whispered.

"And how old are you, girl?"

"Fourteen," she replied, her voice growing a little in confidence.

"Well, you're a beauty, I'll give you that, and I see none of your father in your face but your hair and eyes," growled the King. "You look very much like your mother."

"I never knew my mother, your grace," Dany said quietly.

"Nor your father, neither, as luck would have it," growled the King. "I see none of his madness in you."

Dany nodded once.

"You have Cat to thank for your life, girl," Robert guffawed, "and the soft hearts of women."

"Yes, your grace," she agreed. "Thank you, your grace."

He turned away from her abruptly and addressed Ned. "Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects."

"We've been riding for a month, my love," the Queen said tiredly, "surely the dead can wait."

A heavy silence followed her words.

"Ned," the King commanded, turning away, as Lord Stark followed him.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked her sister again.

The Queen regarded her for a moment and then moved away to her twin, Jaime. "Where _is_ our brother?" she demanded. "Go and find the little beast."

* * *

"There you are, Dany, you survived," said Robb, patting her on the back lightly when the crowd had dispersed. "The King didn't take your head as soon as look at you."

"Don't mock her, Robb, she was scared," said Jon quietly.

Theon laughed. "He looked like he'd fuck her as soon as look at her," he said, slapping Dany's backside. "What do you think about that, Princess? How about a night with the great King Robert?"

Dany swallowed and looked up at Theon. He'd tried to kiss her twice since her twelfth nameday, and both times she'd resisted. Even though he was loyal to the Starks she did not trust him, nor half the things that came out of his mouth.

"You could be arrested for saying such things," Dany told him quietly. "I suggest you don't let the Queen hear you talking like that."

"I'd tell you what I'd like to do the Queen," Theon whispered in her ear.

Dany pushed him away roughly as Robb put a hand on her shoulder. "Watch what you say, Greyjoy. She may not be my sister, but she's as good as."

Dany breathed a sigh of relief. There was talk between Lord and Lady Stark that she might marry Robb one day. She was thankful he was nothing like Theon. He'd never been anything but kind to her. She wondered if he knew about the possibility of their marriage, too.

"You should be with mother and the girls to prepare for the feast tonight," Robb told her. "You know how Theon talks when he's with us. You have a gentle heart, you shouldn't be listening to him."

"I do not have a gentle heart," Dany insisted, glancing at Robb sullenly. "I'm as strong as any of you three."

"You beat Jon this morning because he was distracted by your face, Dany, not your swordsmanship," said Theon with a great laugh.

"Please, Dany," Robb asked quietly.

"_Please Dany_," Theon echoed mockingly.

She bowed her head once to him and took herself inside, leaving the three boys staring after her.

* * *

Lady Stark was styling her elder daughter's hair when Dany entered the room. She took a seat at the table and watched the mother and daughter before the firelight.

"Do you think Joffrey will like me? What if he thinks I'm ugly?" Sansa asked her mother, her insecurity overshadowing her newfound confidence.

"Then he is the stupidest prince that ever lived," Lady Stark assured her daughter.

Sansa glanced at her reflection in her mirror. "He's so handsome… When would we be married? Soon, or do we have to wait?"

"Hush now, your father hasn't even said yes," Lady Stark told her.

"Why would he say no? He'd be the second most powerful man in the Kingdoms," Sansa replied petulantly.

"He'd have to leave home," said Lady Stark, looking grieved suddenly. "He'd have to leave me… And so would you."

"You left your home to come here," said Sansa quietly. "And I'd be Queen someday. Please make father say yes," she added suddenly.

"Sansa…"

"Please, please. It's the only thing I ever wanted," Sansa told her, looking desperate.

Lady Stark considered her for a moment.

"He certainly is handsome," said Dany after a long silence. "And she would be the most powerful woman in Westeros, my Lady."

Catelyn glanced at her ward. "It is too much too consider so soon," she said slowly. "Allow me some time, my sweet girl."

"Thank you," Sansa mouthed at Dany.

"But she hasn't even bled yet!"

The three women glanced towards the source of the shout, and found Arya at the crack in the door.

"Arya—"

"She's always jealous of Dany now that she's bled and she's got a woman's body. Sansa still looks like a boy!"

"Shut up!" cried Sansa, looking embarrassed and angry.

"Be quiet, Arya," said her Lady mother, looking surprised. "Those are horrible things to say. Your sister is beautiful."

"I bet Joffrey doesn't think so," said Arya with a laugh, and before she could be called back, she had disappeared from the doorframe.

"I have no idea how to control that girl," Lady Stark said with an exasperated breath.

"_She's_ the little boy, the beast!" cried Sansa, the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Not me."

Dany couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face. "Somehow I don't think she'd see that as an insult."

Lady Stark glanced at Dany sharply.

"I've laid out your gown on your bed, Daenerys," said Catelyn. "I thought the colour might bring out the violet in your eyes. Go and put it on for me."

Dany nodded and stood, leaving the room quietly.

"It's not true, mother, I'm _not_ jealous of her," whispered Sansa. "Theon told me that you and father are going to make her marry Robb."

"Hush," said her mother quickly. "Keep such things to yourself, my girl."

* * *

The feast was a jolly affair, but Dany kept noticing the Queen's face growing sourer as King Robert made his way around the Hall on the lips of many different women and drank himself to stupidity. Lady Stark looked uncomfortable, too.

Dany sat with Sansa, Arya, the Princess Myrcella and a few other highborn Northern girls whose names she couldn't remember. She was currently pre-occupied with watching the Princess gaze at Robb and blush every time he even glanced their way.

Sansa and Daenerys stood and approached the table where the Queen and Lady Stark sat. Dany gave Sansa's hand a reassuring squeeze as they stood before them.

"Hello little dove," the Queen addressed Sansa. "But you are a beauty. How old are you?

"Thirteen, your grace," Sansa responded with a smile.

"You're tall… still growing?" said the Queen, her eyebrows raised.

"I think so, your Grace," Sansa murmured.

"And have you bled yet?" asked the Queen.

Sansa's face fell and Dany clutched her hand tightly. She shook her head slightly. "No, your grace."

"And your dress, did you make it?" the Queen asked with a wide smile.

Sansa nodded.

"Such a talent. You must make something for me."

Sansa nodded again, allowing herself to smile this time.

"And you must be Daenerys Targaryen," said the Queen, her gaze falling on Dany. She did not smile this time.

"I am indeed, your grace," she said with a bow of her head.

"What beauty at such a young age," the Queen marveled. "For you are very beautiful, aren't you?"

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, your grace," Dany disagreed. "They sing songs of your beauty, I hear nothing of mine."

The Queen smiled. "Only because they have had less time to write them, I suppose," she replied. "Or perhaps because you are hidden so far north that the singers of these songs cannot admire you."

Dany bowed her head again. "I hope so, your grace."

"And what do you think of your king?"

Dany's heart stopped. She glanced at Lady Stark, who looked equally surprised, and then back to the Queen. "He is a very honorable man, and the rightful King of the Iron Throne."

"Well said, Daenerys," said Lady Stark suddenly. "Don't you agree, your grace?"

"Very well said," the Queen agreed as Dany curtsied and took her leave, pulling Sansa with her.


	2. Difficult Goodbyes

**Bit of a shorter chapter, this one. Have to sign off because I'm so tired. Sorry, next one will be longer, promise. Bit of a dedication to DGfleetfox, for the most amazing review! Also, all credit for Eirene (in her early stages) to her. I'll elaborate on her a bit later, but you're introduced to her in this chapter. Apart from that, read and enjoy, my lovelies.**

**Also, if you can, please review. They make my day when I wake up to an inbox full of emails telling me I have new reviews! **

* * *

_Sleep, now, under my skin…_

Dany couldn't sleep. It was already early morning and she had not slept at all. Today, her guardian Lord Stark, Sansa and Arya would be leaving for King's Landing, and her closest friend, Jon Snow, would be leaving to take the black.

Part of Dany wished she could go to the wall with him, and become part of the Night's Watch. But it was a brotherhood, and she was a woman. So she would be forced to say goodbye to Jon, for Gods knew how long.

She rolled over and pressed her face into the pillow. It was unbearable. She would be left with Lady Stark who was grieving over Bran's comatose body, Robb and Bran. Even Septa Mordane would accompany the girls to King's Landing. Dany had never felt so alone with her life, and she was the last Targaryen.

There was a gentle knock at her door. "It's time to rise, my dear," Septa Mordane called through the door. "The parties leave early this morning, if you want to see his Lordship off."

Dany groaned an answer and heard the Septa bustle off down the hall, presumably to wake Sansa and Arya.

She slid out of bed, and pushed her hair back behind her ears to appraise her pale face in the mirror. She looked tired, she realised, and older than she thought. _How morbid_.

There was another knock at the door.

"I'm _up_," Dany complained, pulling the door open.

Jon stood before her, looking sheepish, yet there was excitement in his eyes. "Good morning, Dany," he greeted her as she stepped aside to allow him into her bedroom.

She nodded her acknowledgement and pulled a dressing gown over her thick nightgown.

"I was just getting ready to come and see you off," she explained tiredly. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing?"

"Everything's prepared," said Jon with a smile. "I came to say goodbye to you quietly. I've just been to see Arya… That doesn't matter. I've brought you a gift."

"A gift?" Daenerys asked, taken aback. Jon had never given her a gift before, except on her namedays.

From his cloak, Jon pulled something silver and offered it to her. Dany's slender hand took it from Jon's gloved one. It was a beautiful, delicate chain, but it was the pendant that caught her eye. It was a fierce dragon, beautiful and silver, a glowing amethyst in its one, beady eye. Like hers.

"Oh, Jon," Dany murmured. "It's beautiful…"

"Would you like me to…?"

Dany handed him the jewel and turned, lifting her silver-blonde hair so that he could fasten the chain around her pale neck.

She touched her fingers to it and turned to thank him.

"I don't know what to say," she murmured. "I have a gift for you, too."

She dove into the drawer beside her bed and pulled from it a clumsily wrapped present. She offered it to him.

He opened it and smiled at the leather notebook, embossed with his name, _Jon_ upon the cover. He opened it to find _Gods be with you, Dany_ inscribed on the inside.

"Thank you," he said brightly, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice now.

"Now you have no excuse not to write," she told him, pressing the book into his hand. "I expect letters too, Lord Snow."

"I'll be beyond the wall, eventually," he said dismissively.

She rolled her eyes. "They won't make you a ranger right away," she said. "I'll be waiting for your letters, Jon."

He nodded finally. "I'd best be gone before I'm called a deserter before even taking my vows," he laughed. He hesitated, and then quit the room.

* * *

Arya stood close to Dany as they watched the party heading to the wall, including the Imp, Tyrion Lannister, assemble themselves. Dany couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes when she saw Jon, with a hardened face and even harder posture, approach his horse.

She couldn't control her limbs as she wandered over to him, taking the reins in one hand and placing the other on his arm.

"Why do I feel like we'll never see each other again?" she murmured, taking a moment to admire him.

He shrugged. "We will see each other, Dany," he assured her. "You cannot come to the wall, but I will come to you."

"Do you swear it?" she demanded.

"I swear it," he said with a short nod. "I will write to you."

"And I you."

Silence ensued between them, and Dany glanced at her feet. "You will be safe, won't you?" she asked finally. "You will take care of yourself. Don't try any heroics, Jon, please."

He grinned this time. "It's the Wall, Dany, not certain death."

"Don't joke about this," she scolded him. "A deserter lost his life to your father only days ago. He was running from something, Jon Snow, you idiot."

"I will be careful."

Dany raised her head and studied him for a moment, absorbing the possibility that she mayn't see him again for years, possibly. She reached up a hand to touch the stubble that dusted his cheek. Then she stretched herself up and placed a soft kiss on his mouth, squeezed his arm once and then turned away to return to Arya.

A hand caught her arm and pulled her around, and in an instant, Jon's lips were on hers, fervent and wet and sad and mourning already. Dany allowed him to kiss her for a few moments, and when he pulled away she gave him a small smile.

"Goodbye, Jon."

He looked surprised at himself. Then he turned abruptly on his heel and pulled himself onto his horse. He didn't look back at her.

* * *

When Dany finally got a moment to herself, she nearly cried. It had been just as difficult to farewell Arya, who hadn't quite understood that she wouldn't be seeing Dany again for a long time. Her goodbyes with Sansa had been strangled and blunt, until they had finally fallen into each other's arms, their embrace communicating everything that they needed to tell each other. And then there was Lord Stark…

"Come here, my beautiful girl," he finally said to her, when he had finished his goodbyes with his sons.

Dany embraced him with all the strength she could muster. "I have so much to thank you for, my Lord. Your kindness has seen no bounds since you took me into your family. I owe you my life."

He patted her hair for a moment and smiled sadly. "And I have grown to love you like a daughter, Dany, I do not seek your gratitude."

She had watched half of her family leave her, and felt as though they had taken half her heart with them. And there was Bran upstairs, unconscious and dead from the waist down, and Lady Stark, who was incapacitated by grief.

Dany sat on the bed, which had been freshly made, and realised that she wouldn't have the Septa for company either, as she had gone with Arya and Sansa to King's Landing.

In a moment, Dany was on her feet and tearing through the hallway, down to the sparring yard. In the corner was one of the straw-filled figures that the boys so often practiced on. She drew one of the swords from the armory, and, brushing her cloak behind her shoulders, brought it down on the figure with all the strength she had. And then again, and again, and again, until the tears blurred her vision and she no longer knew where she was aiming.

As she raised the sword again, a hand caught her arm.

"Dany, what are you doing?"

The sword fell from her hands and without turning to face Robb Stark; she fell to her knees, pulling him down with her.

His arms encircled her waist now, her back to him. Her breathing was ragged and her arms were burning from the weight of the steel. She turned to look him in the face, tears staining her cheeks.

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "I've never seen you look so disheveled, Dany."

She tried to look indignant, but then she was laughing too.

* * *

"I don't need a handmaiden," Dany insisted.

"It can't hurt," Robb said finally.

Dinner had been a quiet affair. Lady Stark had not emerged from Bran's room, and nor did they expect her to.

"I bet she's some wizened old thing, just as annoying as Septa Mordane and twice as batty as Old Nan," Dany complained.

Robb laughed as he walked Dany to her room. Theon had offered, but Robb didn't trust him around Daenerys, ever since he'd boasted of kissing her. Dany was the closest thing he had to a sister now, and his father would never forgive him if he let anything happen to her.

"Thank you," Dany told him when they reached her room. Robb sent her a quick smile and then strode down the hallway.

When Dany entered her room, she came face to face with a stranger. Before she could scream, however, the girl who had startled her tumbled into a fit of apologies.

"Calm yourself," Dany told her quietly. "Now, would you like to tell me who you are?"

"Eirene, your new handmaiden, my Lady," said the girl with a curtsy. When she raised her head, Dany studied her for a moment.

She was a dark-haired, pretty little thing. A few years older than Dany herself, it appeared, but meek and unimposing.

Dany sighed. "Well, welcome Eirene," she said tiredly. "I suppose Robb had no intention of listening to my opinion on the matter of a handmaiden anyway."


	3. Bran & the Godswood

**Another short one, I'm sorry. I don't know if you prefer short, quick updates or longer ones... So here goes for another character. I want to make the relationship development between Robb and Dany be realistic, so obv. they're not going to jump each other's bones straight away! Hahah. **

**If there's anything you think I should include, let me know. Also, I read every review, so as always, I would love you to send me one xxx**

* * *

"You have been summoned, my Lady."

Dany glanced at the reflection in the mirror to see Eirene standing in the doorway.

She laughed. "He can very well summon me himself."

"My Lady…" Eirene trailed off. She turned. It was then that Dany noticed the blood on the hem of the girl's skirt and the look of horror on her face.

Dany was on her feet in an instant, and took the girl by the arms. "What is it? What's happened?"

"A man was… a man has tried to take Lord Bran's life," she managed to whisper. "There was a fire in the library. Lady Stark managed to hold off the attacker and then his direwolf… he tore open the man's throat."

Dany's eyes widened in shock. "Clean yourself up, Eirene. I will see myself there." She squeezed the girl's arm once again and hurried from the room.

The distance from her chamber to Bran's seemed like an age. Her feet were bare, and she was dressed in a thin nightgown, but she ran faster than she ever had before.

She reached the room and hesitated at the door. Her breathing was ragged, but she opened the great door and moved inside anyway.

"Lady Catelyn…" she whispered, horrified to see Maester Luwin bandaging one bloodied, useless hand while the other hung by her side. Deep cuts bled across her palms, and Dany moved towards her and knelt by her feet.

When Lady Stark's gaze fell on her, she looked torn between shock and fear. Fear for her son's life. There was blood wiped from her face.

Dany glanced at the body on the floor and the first thing that she saw was the blood. The man lay in a pool of it, congealed and sticky around his throat. She took a deep breath to keep her supper from making a reappearance.

"Daenerys."

Robb pulled her to her feet, and as she turned to look at him she was not surprised by the anger she found there.

"Who would do such a thing?" she demanded. "This means that Bran's fall was not an accident, can't you see?"

"Calm down, Dany," Robb told her.

"We will find out who sent him and we will kill them," Dany assured him. "We will _kill_ them."

"Yes," was all Robb said.

"Yes," Lady Stark murmured behind them.

It had been less than a day since Lord Stark's departure.

* * *

They sat together in silence in the Godswood beside the black water.

The face carved into the Weirwood tree, bleeding eyes and cruel mouth, had frightened Dany when she was a small girl. But Lord Stark had brought her here often, as he had with his own children, and encouraged quiet contemplation. Now it was her refuge.

She was praying for the safety of Jon, her guardian and her would-be sisters, as well as for the recovery of Bran. She and Robb were perched upon a rock, Robb's fists white around his sword and his face set hard.

They had been silent together for over an hour, Dany knew, but she was growing cold and she was aching to rest, to have her hair brushed by Eirene and to retire to bed.

"Why would anybody want to kill Bran?" Robb suddenly demanded. "Why would anybody want to hurt him?"

Dany gazed at him, but he did not meet her eyes. "It is not known," she murmured. "We must protect him as best we can."

"Yes."

Silence fell again between them. Dany felt perhaps she should have reached out to touch his hand or reassure him, but she kept her hands firmly clasped in her lap.

"I don't believe your father's move to King's Landing will bear any good," she said finally. "It is not right. A Stark's place is in the North, in Winterfell."

Robb glanced at her sharply. "Some days I am sure you are one of us, Dany," he said quietly.

"But I am not," she told him with a smile. "I am a Targaryen and King Robert thinks I am a threat to his crown."

"You're just a girl, Dany."

"But my father was Aerys the Mad King," she said. "He is my blood… His blood runs through me."

"You've never known him."

Dany was quiet for a moment, and Robb stood. "Will you accompany me back?" he asked her.

"You go on ahead," she told him. "I'd like some time to myself before dinner."

"I will send Eirene to you," he said.

She watched him leave and a silence ensued throughout the Godswood, one that she was glad for.

It was here that she allowed herself to miss Lord Stark. There was a dull ache in her chest and her breath caught in her throat. There was that feeling that had settled on her shoulders that she wouldn't see him again, and she didn't know why. Part of her wanted to go to King's Landing and join Sansa and Arya, but realistically, it was a dangerous place for her. King Robert was unpredictable and could just as easily take her head as welcome her.

And, of course, there was no possibility of going north to the Wall to see Jon. She would never be allowed to approach it. Rapers, thieves and murderers would have her before she could raise a question to his whereabouts. And there was no question of cutting her hair and dressing as a common boy – she had a woman's body now, and she was the only person this far north with such silver blonde hair.

Dany placed her face in her hands in desperation. There was nothing she could do about any of it. She was utterly powerless in Winterfell. The only hope she had to help this family was to make an advantageous marriage and pledge allegiance to the Starks and the Iron Throne.

Her breathing slowed and deepened. Perhaps she would do that. But who was there to marry? Walder Frey had more sons than he could count, but she shuddered as she remembered Lady Catelyn telling her about the nature of the Freys.

There was the Baratheons… Sansa would marry Prince Joffrey, but there was also Prince Tommen… but he was so young… Or the King's brother Renly…

The Tyrell boys, Robin Arryn, any of Lord Stark's bannermen, the Tullys…

Dany dismissed the thought. The idea of leaving Winterfell was painful to her. As unlikely as it was, she liked it North.

But what was her duty to the family that raised her if not to marry and form an allegiance for them? It was the same expectation for Sansa and Arya, to marry and create marital ties, and have little Lord sons.

"My Lady?"

Dany turned to see Eirene making her way through the Godswood cautiously. She was a Southern girl and did not worship the old Gods. She glanced warily at the Weirwood tree.

"Eirene, there you are," she murmured, as the girl offered her a hand to get to her feet.

Whatever it was that Dany needed to do to fulfill her duty, she would do it. The Starks were the only family she'd ever had, and she wasn't about to jeopardize that.


	4. Update

Hello my lovely ladies. I know it's been forever since I've updated but you have to remember I work two jobs and don't have a lot of free time.

I, shall, however get stuck into a new chapter RIGHT NOW. It may be up in a couple of hours or tomorrow, but I'll do my best to get it to you as soon as I can!

Thank you again for your commitment to this story.

I love you all xx


End file.
